Exemplary embodiments herein generally relate to gas igniters. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a shock absorbing assembly for a gas igniter.
It is well known that a gas igniter can be used to ignite a flammable gas for use in connection with all types of heating applications. Further, it is well known that the gas igniter must be supported relative to a support surface located in the heating apparatus so that the gas igniter is properly oriented relative to the gas flow. In order to support the gas igniter, a mounting device or bracket is generally connected to the gas igniter. The mounting bracket can be securely fastened to the gas igniter without damaging the gas igniter and can be securely fastened to the support surface in the heating apparatus. Further, the mounting bracket must be capable of withstanding the environments in which the gas igniter is to be used. In this respect, gas igniters are used to ignite a flammable gas which, in turn, is used to provide the heat for the heating apparatus. As a result, the gas igniter and mounting bracket are subjected to high temperatures produced by the burning gas. In addition, during the function of igniting the gas and the operation of the heating apparatus, the gas igniter and mounting bracket are subjected to vibrations. Due to the adverse conditions in which the gas igniter and bracket are used, it is common practice to produce the mounting bracket from a thin sheet metal corrosion resistant metal.
An example of a conventional gas igniter 50 is shown in FIG. 1. The gas igniter 50 includes an igniting or heating element 52, a bushing 54 and a mounting device or bracket 56. Lead wires 58 are electrically connected to the heating element. The bracket includes a U-shaped portion 60 dimensioned to securely receive the bushing 54. The bushing can include a surface artifact (not shown) that projects from the surface and is configured so as to mechanically engage an aperture (not shown) in the bracket 56. The bracket 56 further includes a flange portion 70 connected to the U-shaped portion 60. The flange portion 70 includes a pair of through apertures 72, 74 by which the bracket 56 is secured to the support surface of the heating apparatus, thereby also securing the gas igniter 50 to the support surface. The connection of the bracket 56 to the bushing 54 is done manually to be effective.
While known mounting brackets for gas igniters, such as bracket 56 of FIG. 1, are designed to adequately maintain the gas igniter in an operating position relative to the support surface of the heating apparatus, conventional brackets do not sufficiently withstand and absorb shock and vibrations produced by the heating apparatus while maintaining the proper orientation of the heating element of the gas igniter. This, in turn, reduces the life expectancy of the gas igniter. Further, the known mounting brackets are relatively expensive and require a number of formed sheet metal components and a multitude of assembly operations. Thus, there is a commercial need for a mounting device or bracket to be used with a gas igniter which sufficiently absorbs shock, but involves use of less metal, has a lower cost and requires fewer assembly operations.